


The Gift

by Skyshadow3246, Wolfloner



Series: Finding Beauty in Negative Spaces [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, But not right now, Dom Tony Stark, Dubious Consent, E-stim, Edging, Electrosex, Erotic Electrostimulation, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, FrostIron - Freeform, I don't think, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, No Spoilers, Not Canon Compliant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panic Attack, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Canon-Typical Violence, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Sub Drop, Sub Loki (Marvel), Tens Unit, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Unnegotiated Kink, Violet Wand, loki/tony stark - Freeform, medical devices used for sex, no safeword use, references to trauma, technically they're both switches, trying to cover my bases here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyshadow3246/pseuds/Skyshadow3246, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner
Summary: Tony had a smirk on his face as he tipped Loki over, allowing him to fall on his face with an undignified “oof”. He sat down on his bed--their bed?-- and quietly checked over the bindings again. Whatever Loki’s bravado might say, Tony wasn’t keen on actually hurting him, at least not unintentionally.





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurosaki_Hakutou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurosaki_Hakutou/gifts).



> Written for my lovely waifu, kurosaki_hakutou. I'd never have given FrostIron a second thought without her. So this is entirely her fault, really.
> 
> Please mind the tags! If you see anything you feel needs to be tagged, I highly encourage you to let me know so I can fix it.

_ I can't face myself when I wake up _ __  
_ And look inside a mirror _ __  
_ I'm so ashamed of that thing _ __  
_ I suppose I'll let it go _ __  
_ until I have something more to say for me _ __  
_ I'm so afraid of defeat _ __  
_ And I'm out of reason to believe in me _ _  
_ __ I'm out of trying to defy

\--Seether,  _ The Gift _

  
  


Tony had a smirk on his face as he tipped Loki over, allowing him to fall on his face with an undignified “oof”. He sat down on his bed--their bed?-- and quietly checked over the bindings again. Whatever Loki’s bravado might say, Tony wasn’t keen on actually hurting him, at least not unintentionally. 

 

Loki turned his head to the side to look back at Tony, and rolled his eyes. Loki’s arms were carefully crossed behind his back, held together with thick, padded cuffs. His legs were held apart by a spreader bar, the actual cuffs similarly padded. Loki wasn’t actually tied to anything but himself. They’d tried that once, and honestly Tony just didn’t feel like making the effort to reinforce his furniture against a writhing god when it was so unnecessary. 

 

These items had been procured from Wakanda, by Bucky, who had handed him a discreet package and a warning: “Don’t tell Steve I’m sharing.” Tony had shoved all thoughts of those implications as far from his mind as he could manage. He didn’t want to know. Well, he did want to know, but JARVIS had refused to share the footage, going so far as to even threaten to inform Pepper about him nosing around in other people’s business. 

 

“I’m not going to break, Stark,” Loki drawled. “Are we going to get on with your surprise or not?”

 

Tony grinned and gave him a quick pat on the head before getting up and busying himself just outside of Loki’s field of vision. He took his time and quietly listened to Loki’s steady breathing. He was pretty sure he could actually hear when Loki got bored. “I’m not a lawn ornament,” Loki chastised.

 

Tony carefully grabbed his bundle of toys and deposited them on the bed within easy reach, but where Loki couldn’t see them. As Loki’s impatience grew, his remarks grew more snide. Tony briefly pictured himself shoving a ball-gag into Loki’s mouth--but no. That was the one limit Tony had been able to coax Loki to admit. No gagging. In fact, he found that Loki prefered to avoid sensory deprivation in general, but he never said so. Tony wasn’t sure what Loki had against gags. He’d read stories, ancient mythologies from Scandinavia, but since the god had never deigned to confirm or deny the validity of any of the stories, Tony couldn’t be certain.

 

“This is going to be cold,” was the only warning Tony gave before carefully cleaning Loki’s inner thigh with an alcohol wipe. Loki had turned his neck as far as he could to fix Tony with a look of confusion.

 

Loki’s brows furrowed deeper when Tony repeated the action on his other side. “What the fuck, Stark?” 

 

“Don’t worry, this’ll be fun.” Tony helped Loki shift so that he had access to his stomach, which he similarly wiped down. Before moving on, Tony palmed at Loki’s half-hard cock. For all his bitching, he was at least somewhat invested in the proceedings. 

 

He gave Loki a few quick strokes, and aside from a grunt at the feeling of dry skin on skin, he didn’t otherwise complain. Once he was fully hard, Tony pressed a kiss to his ass before sitting back. “So, our first toy this evening is a TENS unit,” he said, knowing that Loki still couldn’t see what he was talking about.

 

“Is that supposed to mean something to me?” Loki asked while Tony applied a thin layer of gel to the electrodes sitting between them. 

 

“Nope, but it will in a moment. More cold.” He warned before methodically pressing the sticky patches to Loki’s skin. Four on each thigh, and four on Loki’s abdomen. While he plugged the leads into the unit, Tony took a moment to admire the sight before him. Knees under him, legs spread, forcing most of his weight down on his chest and shoulders, Loki looked practically helpless. And Tony had put him there. And Loki had  _ let _ him.

 

Loki huffed at him. “Well, turn it on, then. Honestly, Stark, all this build up and--” Loki went silent as Tony turned the machine on, having bumped it directly to medium intensity, and as quickly as the pulses could go. “Fy faen!” Tony didn’t have to speak...whatever language it was that Loki had just growled out, to know swearing when he heard it. Loki writhed ineffectually, as if trying to get away from the sensation.

 

Tony placed a soothing hand on Loki’s back, which seemed to ground him at least a little. “What was that about breaking?”

 

“Fuck you.” Loki huffed.

 

“Another time,” Tony promised. They had just started, after all. For the next toy, Tony actually made sure Loki could see what was coming. Wanting to give him something familiar amongst all of this  _ new _ Tony had picked out Loki’s favorite dildo.

 

Loki’s eyes locked onto the toy and grinned in a way that looked more like he was baring his teeth. “Norns, yes, please.” 

 

Even with Tony’s steadying hand, Loki was still twitching and jerking from the pulses around his groin. When Tony pressed two lube slicked fingers to Loki’s hole, the god seemed to start making an effort to hold still. At least until Tony had pushed in to the first knuckle. After that, Loki shoved himself backwards, impaling himself on Tony’s fingers. “ _ Loki _ .” Tony griped over Loki’s hiss of pain. 

 

“You were taking too long.” Loki let out a quiet moan as he rocked his hips, shallowly fucking himself. 

 

Tony pulled his hand back until he was just barely inside, and far enough that Loki couldn’t get the leverage to move without losing his fingers all together. “Who’s in charge here?”

 

Even without a good look at Loki’s face, he  _ knew _ the scowl that would be there. “You.”

 

Tony thrust his fingers back inside at the same time as he turned the TENS unit to maximum.  Loki’s moan shifted to a yelp shifted to something else entirely as the warring stimuli waxed and waned. Tony crooked his fingers until Loki practically howled from the assault on his prostate. “ _ Yespleasedon’tstopyesyesfuck. _ ” It only took a few moments before only every third word was in English, but it all sounded encouraging. Loki’s cock dripped with precum and Tony knew he was close. He pushed it as far as he dared before withdrawing his hand and turning the TENS unit completely off.

 

Loki made a noise like he’d been punched in the gut with the sudden loss of stimulus. He turned around as well as he could to glare at Tony. When Tony did nothing but smile sweetly, Loki let loose a torrent of what was almost certainly very creative swearing. Honestly, it was a shame Tony couldn’t speak a word of it. He wasn’t even sure the language had ever been used on Earth.

 

“You’re a terrible sub, do you know that, dear?” Tony asked, giving Loki’s ass a quick swat.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“I don’t think you do.” Tony picked Loki’s vibrator, turning it over in his hand, looking it over like a new piece of tech he’d gotten his hands on. “Do you want to come?”

 

“Do I… of course I fucking want to come! I nearly had before you--”

 

Tony leaned forward and placed his fingertip over Loki’s lips. It was hard to be too concerned about Loki’s ire when he had been panting and moaning only moments prior. “Then beg for it.”

 

Tony pulled back, slowly slicking the vibrator with lube, keeping as much eye contact with Loki as they could manage in this position. This was always a bit of a challenge. Loki didn’t beg. At least not to humans. But Tony could be patient, they had hours and hours, after all.

 

“Please.” Loki bit out.

 

“Try again.”

 

Loki buried his face in the sheets, and Tony was pretty sure he was mumbling some curse or another. But he wasn’t begging, and so Tony waited.

 

Finally, Loki turned his head back to the side again, “Please, Tony, I would like to come.” It was the most dispassionate thing Tony thought he’d ever heard Loki say. 

 

Tony snorted before covering his laughter with a cough. He wasn’t going to laugh now, damn it. He had a mood he was trying to maintain. Instead Tony let out a heavy sigh, set the vibrator to the side, and started peeling the electrodes from Loki’s skin.

 

“What are you doing?” Loki tried to shift away. Although he hadn’t seemed to really enjoy the TENS unit, he didn’t seem willing to let Tony remove it, either.

 

“You obviously don’t want to play.” Tony explained, tossing the used electrodes off the side of the bed. 

 

“Wait!” Tony had been reaching up to undo Loki’s arm cuffs but paused at his outcry. He watched Loki take a fortifying breath before honest-to-God tears formed at the corners of his eyes. “Please, Sir. I’ll be so good for you. Please, I want to make  _ you _ feel good.” Loki was looking down, carefully not meeting Tony’s eyes. “It doesn’t even matter if I come, Sir. I just want to be good for you.”

 

It wasn’t, Tony noted, technically begging, but it was a step in the right direction. He shifted back to his previous position, picking up the vibrator and setting it against Loki’s hole, not pressing in in the slightest. “Don’t call me sir. JARVIS calls me that, suits call me that, it’s weird if it’s you calling me that.” Really, the whole thing had felt weird. But: beggars, choosers, etc.

 

Loki blinked and seemed to flounder for a moment. Tony wondered what Loki had been basing his “begging” off of, since it obviously wasn’t something that came naturally from him. “ _ Anthony _ ,” Loki started again, “I want whatever you want to give me. Your fingers, your toys, your cock, whatever you decide I’m  _ worthy _ of.”

 

They were going to have to go over the definition of begging at some point, but Tony was willing to reward an honest effort. He slowly pressed the vibrator in, millimeter by millimeter, and to Loki’s credit, he held completely still, only letting out the slightest frustrated cry before shoving his face back into the sheets.

 

“So good for me, Loki.” Tony crooned once the toy was seated. He shifted it slightly until Loki provided a muffled “There!”, and turned it on to the lowest setting. Loki looked off to the side again, taking deep slow breaths. Tony knew him well enough to know he was doing everything to  _ not complain _ . “Don’t worry, I’m going to let you come,” Tony promised, pressing into the base of the vibrator, “just not quite yet.”

 

Loki’s fingers clenched and unclenched behind him. “ _ Stark _ , didn’t you have some other things in that little bundle of yours?”

 

“I did, yes.” Tony increased the vibration setting by one. 

 

Loki let out an appreciate moan. “Are we going to  _ do  _ anything with them?”

 

“We are.” Tony waited to do or say anything else until Loki started looking a little bit antsy again. Holding still and  _ being good _ weren’t easy for him, and it took less than a moment before he started shifting around again.

 

Tony carefully slid from the bed, causing Loki to jerk to attention, his eyes wide. “Settle down, I’m just plugging something in.” He held the plug up where Loki could see it, before plugging it into the wall. One he was comfortably back sitting behind Loki, he ran his hands gingerly over Loki’s thighs, taking note that a few of the electrodes had left red marks behind. That was weird, since they hadn't been on him for all that long. Tony wondered just how sensitive a frost giant’s skin would be to something like that, and knew he’d have to try to get Loki to tell him soon.

 

In the meantime, they had a game to play. Tony shifted the last toy and several of its attachments off to Loki’s “blind” side. This was supposed to be a surprise, after all. Tony held the device, a violet wand, in one hand, while eyeing his handful of electrode attachments, and finally selecting a mushroom shaped one with the other. Once he had inserted the electrode he turned it on, and the room was filled with a quiet buzzing noise.

 

Loki had gone still beside him. “What  _ is that _ , Stark?” Loki’s voice was laced with anxiety.

 

“Shhh.” Tony pressed a reassuring hand to Loki’s side. “I promise this will be fun.”

 

“ _ Fun _ ? Stark, why do I smell o-” but Tony cut him off by holding the wand a few inches away, letting the static zap to his skin. “Nei!” Loki jerked away as well as he could, nearly losing his balance. Tony didn’t let up at this little outburst. Loki had reacted far worse to other things. The first time Tony had suggested spanking him, Loki had whined and bitched the whole way through, but had agreed to do it again another time.

 

Tony ran the electrode over Loki’s skin, admiring the crackling noise it left in its wake. When Loki continued to shift away from the wand, Tony wordlessly turned up the intensity on the vibrator, and used his free hand to press it more firmly inside him while he drew the wand over Loki’s legs and back.

 

When he did pull away and turn the wand off, with one final crack of static, Loki let out a loud groan that went straight to Tony’s dick. Loki had done his best to curl in on himself, and was awkwardly laying there covered in sweat and panting. Even from that distance, Tony could see Loki’s eyes weren’t completely focusing anymore. “You’re doing so good for me, Loki.” He murmured, reaching between Loki’s legs to grasp his cock. Despite his protests, he was still hard, which Tony took as a good sign.

 

When Tony started stroking, Loki yelped, violently shaking his head. “ _ Nopleasedon’tstopdon’tmakeme _ ” Loki pulled in a shuddering breath as Tony worked him faster.

 

“You’re ok, you’re ok.” Tony flipped the wand back on, and ran it along Loki’s side and back, while still jerking him off. “You can come now.”

 

“Can’t. Please.” Loki let out a pitiful so as Tony turned the vibrator on as high as it would go.  _ Now _ Loki had figured begging out. He begged now, and pleaded. A litany of nos and pleases and a handful of curses competed with the buzzing of the violet wand in Tony’s ears. Loki won out with a scream as his orgasm was pulled from him.

 

Tony flicked the wand back off, and set it to the side, and quickly turned the vibrator back off, although he didn’t remove it yet. He palmed at himself through his jeans, pleased with the idea of marking Loki with his cum, and considering where it would look best.

 

However, after a few moments, he realized that aside from breathing, Loki wasn’t making any noise. His breathing was stilted and harsh, and Tony realized Loki was well on his way to hyperventilating. 

 

“Loki?” Tony asked carefully, gently shaking his leg. If anything, Loki started breathing faster. “Shit.” He barely registered his own erection flagging as he moved to unbuckle the cuffs that were holding Loki’s arms. “Shit, shit, shit.” He shifted one arm away from Loki’s back, trying to encourage blood flow back into his limbs. They didn’t feel cold or look off-color, so Tony didn’t think that was the cause of...was this a panic attack?

 

Once Loki was free from the bondage, he slid the vibrator from him as gently as possible. “Talk to me, Loki. Use that silver tongue of yours.” He rolled Loki onto his side, hoping to facilitate a healthier breathing pattern. He paused, staring at Loki’s unfocusing eyes, playing back the last thirty minutes. He’d missed something, that much was obvious. Loki had been begging and pleading.  _ Fuck _ . Had Loki used his safeword and he was too up his own ass to notice?

 

“JARVIS? Did Loki use his safeword?”

 

The moment before JARVIS answered was less than a heartbeat, but it felt like minutes. “He did not, sir. Please be advised that if he had, I would have alerted you if I believed you did not realize.” Tony let out a long breath, feeling a tiny knot untangle from his heart. At least there was that.

 

Ok. So, what had happened? He grabbed the soft towels he’d been keeping on standby to start cleaning up, wiping sweat and tears from Loki’s unresponsive face. The TENS unit had seemed to be fine. He’d had that at max and Loki still nearly came. Probably not that, then. Being bound was fine. Loki loved the damned vibrator… Tony looked over to the violet wand. He set the cloth down and grabbed the wand, flicking it back on. He held it to the inside of his arm and jumped at the crack of static electricity that arched to his skin. It was still set to human standards, so he hadn’t gone off and fucked with it at some point and then forgotten. Was a frost giant’s skin so sensitive that puny human-level electricity would…

 

_ What’s the matter, afraid of a little lightning? _

 

_ I’m not overly fond of what follows… _

 

Oh. “Loki, fuck, I’m so sorry.” Loki’s breathing had started to slow back down, and Tony carefully sat next to him, wanting to leave him enough room so that he could bolt when he finally came back to, if he wanted. He ran his fingers through Loki’s hair. “I didn’t think. I’m an asshole.”

 

Loki shivered and blinked. His eyes still weren’t properly focussing, but he seemed to be at least somewhat aware of his surroundings again. “You’re a terrible Dom, did you know that?” 

 

* * *

 

Loki, in fact,  _ did _ bolt at the first chance he got. Tony was pretty sure he’d just retreated to what had previously been his room, but if he had actually bailed from The Tower, Tony wasn’t going to blame him. 

 

Tony returned to his bedroom after the fastest shower he could remember taking, but still found that Loki beaten him back to their room with a change of clothes. Tony couldn’t help but grin at the sight of the bright green t-shirt and black jeans, an outfit he’d given Loki as more of a joke than anything else. 

 

Loki was sitting on the bed, turning the TENS unit over in his hands. “So...what  _ is _ this, Stark?”

 

Tony padded over and showed Loki how to at least hold it upright. “It’s a transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulator.” At Loki’s less than amused look, he continued, “it uses mild electrical pulses to stimulate your nerves. It’s a medical device, usually used to help treat pain. Muscle soreness, things like that.”

 

“And you decided to use it for sex?” His tone was even, but he still looked thoroughly unamused.

 

“Did you hate it?” Tony asked. He knew the answer for the Violet Wand, that much had been obvious.

 

Loki looked thoughtful, after I moment he relented, “I didn’t hate it. It was weird. Unpleasant.” He tapped at the display with a fingernail, “don’t surprise me with it next time.”

 

Tony blinked. Whatever he’d been expecting, it wasn’t that. “What?”

 

“Don’t surprise me with it next time. In fact, I think surprises should probably be taken off the table, going forward.”

 

Tony ran a hand through his hair, “Yeah, that was kind of a clusterfuck. Agreed.”

 

Loki shifted his gaze back to the bed, where the Violet Wand was still sitting, looking, in Tony’s mind, perfectly innocuous. “What about that?”

 

“What _ about _ that?”

 

“What is it?” Loki spoke slowly, as if to a child.

 

“Oh. It’s called a Violet Wand,” Tony walked over to it, starting to return it to its case, “you know what it does.”

 

Without a sound, Loki had appeared next to him. Tony wasn’t certain that he hadn’t just teleported the three feet. “Explain it.”

 

“Uh, well, this is the handle, and these glass bits are called electrodes--”

 

“Stark!”

 

“What? You said to explain it? What do you want, then?”

 

Loki was glaring at him, “Is it just designed to torture people?”

 

Guilt clenched around Tony’s heart. “Of course not.”

 

Loki plucked the handle from the case, eyeing it warily, as though it might spring to life against his bidding. “So what is it  _ for _ ? The TENS unit was for muscle pain, correct?”

 

Oh. Well, that line of questioning made sense. “It was also originally a medical device. Or, well, it was supposed to be. I don’t think it actually  _ did _ anything. Now there are some much lower powered devices that are used for skin treatments and,” Tony noticed that Loki didn’t look the least bit interested in his history lesson. He had, however, plugged the handle in, and was gazing at the different glass electrodes in the case. 

 

“Do all humans have a propensity for turning medical items into sex toys, or is that just you?”

 

“It’s not just me.” Tony frowned. “I bought this, I didn’t make it.”

 

“Hmm.” Loki selected the mushroom shaped electrode, the same one Tony had used on him before. 

 

“Loki, what are you doing?” Tony asked as Loki clicked the electrode into place, meeting his eyes.

 

“Testing something.” A spike of anxiety shot down Tony’s spine as Loki turned the wand on. The soft buzzing and the smell of ozone filled the room. When Loki’s eyes darted down to the soft glow of the Arc Reactor, Tony took an involuntary step back. Loki let out a sharp laugh. “Relax, Stark, I’m not interested in killing you right now.” Loki paused. “I’m at like a 4.” Somehow Tony didn’t find that all that comforting. He watched with rapt attention as Loki carefully held the electrode near his forearm, a few snaps of static arching to his skin. He didn’t flinch, but Tony could see from the set of his jaw, that his teeth were clenched.

 

“You don’t have to prove anything,” Tony said. 

 

Loki continued staring at the sparks of electricity. “You’re never touching me with this again.” Loki tossed the wand to the side, leaving Tony to grab it from the air--he really didn’t want to  spend his evening picking up shards of glass from the carpet.

 

“Of course not. Like you said, no more surprises.” Loki acknowledged him with a quiet hum before walking to the center of the room. It looked like he was staring at the ceiling, but Tony doubted he was seeing it at all. “Can I ask…” he hesitated. He was confident he knew the answer, but still, he wanted to hear it from Loki. “Can I ask what happened?”

 

“Stupid isn’t a good look on you, Stark.”

 

“I’m not being stupid. I just want to try to avoid things like this in the future.”

 

Loki at least turned around to face him, but didn’t meet his eyes. “As a general rule, the only time when I’ve been shocked is when I’m fighting with my brother.” He paused. “Well, there was a time it just meant I’d upset him, not that we were truly fighting.” Tony stayed silent, this was probably the most he’d ever heard Loki talk about his past, and he’d barely said two sentences. “But now, it means that one of us isn’t walking away. That we’re battling with the intent to injure, to kill.”

 

Tony let out a breath. “I’m sorry.”

 

“So you’ve said, Stark. You can stop apologizing. What’s done is done, apologizing doesn’t change it.”

 

“Why didn’t you use your safeword?”

 

Loki met his eyes now, “Excuse me?”

 

“Your safeword. You have one. It’s there for a reason.” Tony let out a frustrated sigh. “I would have stopped. I wouldn’t have fucking assaulted you.”

 

“Assaulted?” Loki asked incredulously. “As you said, I didn’t use my safeword. I never withdrew my consent.”

 

“You had a panic attack!” Tony stared at him. “Panic attacks withdraw consent.”

 

Loki’s eyes flashed, “I am not weak, Stark. I’m not nearly so breakable that a moment of panic--”

 

“Weak?!” Tony crossed the room. “I’ve used my safeword. You’ve stopped. You made sure I was alright. You’ve even fucking apologized for pushing too far. Are you telling me it’s all because you think I’m weak and breakable?”

 

Despite having Tony shouting inches from his face, Loki didn’t move. “You,” he hesitated. “You are resilient by Midgardian standards.”

 

Later Tony would be quite proud of himself for not punching Loki at that. “You’re an asshole.”

 

“My intention was not to insult you, Stark. I was merely stating a fact.”

 

Tony did shove him, then. “Fuck you, Loki.”

 

Loki hadn’t even taken a step back, having kept his balance with the shove. He tilted his head slightly, as though he had suddenly understood something. “Did I frighten you?”

 

“Of course you did! Fuck. Made me think of that night on the roof. I don’t ever want to be the cause of you feeling like that.”

 

Loki didn’t acknowledge his statement. “In the future, I will endeavor to use my safeword, then, should the sensation or my emotions become...difficult.” He straightened back up. “Is that acceptable?”

 

“Using a safeword doesn’t mean you’re weak, Loki.” Tony deflated. “It means you recognize the situation for what it is, and that you trust me to listen to you.”

 

“Trust you?” Loki managed to roll his eyes. “You know I trust you.”

 

Tony recognized this for what it was: a tiny victory. A tiny, stupid, unnecessary victory, but one all the same. “Good.” He leaned up to press a chaste kiss to Loki’s mouth, but the god was faster, and in the space of a heartbeat, he had both of his hands around Tony’s head, digging into his scalp, and pulling him close. The kiss was anything but the chaste one Tony had planned, all tongue and teeth, and Tony was pretty sure he tasted blood, but he didn’t pull away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This fic is the first in a (maybe) short series, and there will be a slight plot-line, but everything should be able to be read on it's own.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr, [@Haarii-the-quilava](https://haarii-the-quilava.tumblr.com/) if that’s your thing! :D


End file.
